Automatically Zim's
by TARDIS Time Lord
Summary: Dib orders a ray gun over the internet that is supposed to stun Zim. Little does he know that it does something strange to Irkans.


Characters: ZimXDib

Show: Invader Zim

Author: TARDIS Time Lord

Rating: M

For: Smut, interspecies sex

Title: Automatically Zim's

Dib was doing what he always did on Saturdays. It was what had spanned his entire life since he was a baby. Yet, for the past six years, he had been chasing a certain green-skinned 'human boy' named Zim. And this night, he was determined to catch Zim in the act of attempting to take over the world. Two thousand two hundred eighty one days led to this very important night. In his head, Dib still chanted a mantra about catching Zim once and for all. Unlike the other Irkans, Zim had grown tall and reached up to Dib's shoulder. They both had matured immensely. Dib was now around six foot and Zim was around 5' 7". Still, it was taller than the measly 4' 5" that they both were six years ago when Zim first landed. His trademark black trench coat caught up to Dib's body and hit his back as he dodged the gnome-guards that were still up and running after all the years. Zim's street was dark as ever as Dib slipped through the front door easily.

GIR was watching TV eating mashed potatoes. Dib dodged the oblivious robot's sight as he ducked into the kitchen. GIR was singing along with some various commercial about this fast food restaurant that Gaz followed almost religiously. Bloaty's or something.

Soon, Dib found himself in the secret base that hadn't changed over the past six years. He knew Zim already knew of his presence, and Dib's plan involved him finding Zim and using an amazing ray gun Dib had ordered over the internet. Supposedly, it would immobilize the Alien threat with a simple paralysis beam. Dib had read five legitimate accounts of the gun working. It ended in five happy customers. Dib pulled it out of the side holster that had come with the gun. He followed the sounds of machinery mixed with the sounds of laughter. Although he had grown taller, Zim's voice still remained the same. His style of speech had also remained. Dib slowly raised the gun aiming for Zim's head. The Alien rose slowly, the grey spotted backpack still remained attached to the upper middle of his back. Zim stretched and turned around.

"Dib _human_! What is this thing doing here?" Without another word, Dib shot Zim straight in the chest.

The Alien collapsed, holding his chest. It had most certainly stunned him. The teenage boy walked forwards slowly, watching Zim carefully. The Irkan was sputtering and coughing.

"Dib human! What is the meaning of this outrage!" Dib explained in a sentence.

"I bought a stun ray over the internet." It seemed as though Zim was struggling with something. Dib's mind comprehended it as struggling to move, but it was something completely different. Zim slowly stood.

"You stupid human." Dib's hand dropped the gun as the door closed. He heard a lock slide into place, meaning Dib and Zim were now trapped in the room.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, his voice wavering just a little bit. Zim slowly straightened. There wasn't any sort of wound in Zim's stomach or chest. The only thing that seemed to have changed about Zim were his pants, which had a bulge in them. Dib blushed heavily as he understood the meaning.

"The sort of electricity that you shot through my body is an aphrodisiac to Irkans." Dib immediately blushed.

"But… b…but I'm not a girl1" he sputtered out, turning a darker red.

"It doesn't matter," Zim responded with absolutely no hesitance.

Dib was suddenly pinned against a wall with Zim's face close to his. He struggled against the three fingered bond a little bit, trying to get away. Zim smiled almost evilly. Sib's chest rose, touching the Irkan's body. The human pulled back immediately, as though he had been burned. Zim smiled, and immediately pinned the taller male to the wall with the rest of his body.

"The only way you can escape is by giving me what I want, stupid human!" Dib blushed a little bit. It would mean that his first time would be with an alien. Zim's lips suddenly covered Dib's in a breath-taking rough kiss. Dib tried to pull away, but found he couldn't, for he was completely against the wall. Zim's hand held both of Dib's together, and his other hand slid up the shirt. Zim's fingers caught Dib's nipple and gently teased it. Dib's face flushed a brighter crimson. It felt damn good. His pants tightened slightly. By this point, he couldn't have run away even if he wanted to. Zim kissed Dib again. They separated a little bit, and almost magically, Dib's black trench coat and blue shirt was thrown onto the floor. The human shivered a little bit as cool air drifted over his flushed skin. Zim kissed the teenager once more. In this position, Dib might as well attempt to get some information and at the same time have some pleasurable fun.

"Why did you grow so tall?" Dib forced out. Zim smiled.

"I was exposed to human air and food, which makes things grow." In his aroused stupor, Zim's voice seemed to become almost normal. Dib's face flushed once more. They kissed again, and Zim's tentacle-like tongue slipped past Dib's lips. It probed at his teeth gently, and Dib automatically knew he was Zim's for the rest of his life. Something just… clicked within him. His body stopped most of its struggling, and he gently sucked on Zim's tongue.

Zim's robe-like shirt was discarded and so were his tight black pants. Irkan's felt not need for underwear. Dib's blush deepened considerably. All he could do was stare at Zim's reproductive organs. It was similar to a human's, but tapered to a point, long, and thick. Zim forced Dib to his knees as Zim sat down. _The ray gun certainly did work miracles,_ Dib thought as he crawled closer due to Zim beckoning him with a finger. He abandoned his pants to the ground and his black boxers with alien heads all over them next to the black jeans. Slowly, Dib swallowed Zim as far as he could—which wasn't that far, due to no experience. Zim moaned quietly, and reached for a bottle of lube he kept on hand when he was bored and needed something to ease his tension. He poured a little on his fingers, and made them slick. Zim's thoughts clouded with the feeling of Dib's inexperienced blow job. He swallowed a little bit, and reached over Dib. His butt was up in the air, seemingly asking for it. He slowly inserted a finger into Dib.

It seemed as though they both enjoyed the same form of tension relief. Zim's fingers slid right into Dib's body. The teenager broke from Zim's organ, and leaned his forehead against Zim's stomach.

"Zim… ahh," he groaned low. Zim smiled, and his aroused flesh jumped with hunger. He pulled Dib up, and lowly inserted himself.

"Dib," Zim said quietly. A moan fell past his lips. If it hadn't been for Dib's obvious shaking and pain, Zim would have immediately started moving. Silent tears fell from Dib's face. Although Zim shouldn't have cared, his alien unfeeling heart did. Dib suddenly pulled them to a missionary position on the floor.

"Just… do it," he whispered. He had just lost his virginity to his worst enemy. It wasn't like Dib cared anymore.

Zim moved quickly, panting ever so often. Quiet tears still flowed out of Dib's eyes. There also happened to be a very deep red blush spread across Dib's cheeks. With every thrust of his hips, the pleasure started to rise and the pain began to ebb away. Dib uttered a quiet moan, finally, as Zim brushed his prostrate.

"Ah… Zim… Harder!" The Irkan slammed into Dib again and again. Dib seized his own member, and started to stroke it with the speed Zim was thrusting. His eyes clouded over as he orgasmed with Zim. It was a strange sensation for both of them.

Slowly, he pulled out. Dib's body relaxed slowly. They looked at each other for a long time, slowing their breathing. Zim lowered himself, and kissed Dib.

"I am sorry, Dib Human, for hurting you." Dib smiled.

"It's okay. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Yeah. You're mine now, Dib, automatically mine. Irkans mate for life."


End file.
